epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 22 Flare vs Fire (Eastwood vs Bruce Lee)
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand were back, and people loved my last blog ^_^ lets hope this one can just be as amazing, lets see what future Axel has to say Future Axel (after writing the battle): I wouldn't say it's as epic, in fact, it took me 1 hour, then you had to go pick up Roxanne, don't be late by the way(lol, true story I was late and she got mad ;-;) then we came back she needed you to move something then you came back here took another hour to do this and I would say it came out pretty good, but it was hard to make, so hard, that you thought of not doing it, and you also wanted to make Fire, Bruce Lee but decided not to :3 anyways, enjoy the battle guys, and last me, don't, be, late Note I was still late even with his warnings ;-; STILL NEED SUGGESTIONS ;-; Fire Vs Flare Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOXQG5HINgo EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY FIREBRAND VS FLARE BLITZ BEGIN Flare verse 1 I got the best jokes in the chat, that the wikis ever saw, I leave the all users laughing, and comedians in awe. How you can you tell more jokes, when I joined in 2012, All your shit is horrible, you're less funny than WACHOW! (;-;) Your blogs man, they bore us, and nobody read em, The last time you said something funny, I compared it to Dragon! I created The flame here, so take a note or two, Here's a fun-fact, ZDawgs hotter than you! Fire verse 1 You speak some Sign language and you're no longer on the mods list, Get some water and cool down, I'm sure it'll assist. You're not in chat as much Flarblitz, that's something I wonder, It is because you know you'll end up like RTP and his mother (;-;) You don't belong in this wiki, you belong in unfunny shop, So go ahead, Try to be Chat Mod. Your little jokes everywhere, don't make me laugh Flare, So get outta my Hair, before another War is declared. Flare verse 2 I'm friends with the good and the trolls, while you're a nobody, I would say that your gay, but you already told me Youre a Brony. Go correct Wachows mistakes with more mistakes, while I Fire upon your homies, You cool back in July maybe, But now you're just lonely! A man who's friends with some people, but won't stand up to Scraw, Is in no way fit, to be a Fucking Mod! Fire verse 2 You feeling good Flare? Cause it's time to listen, You won't be laughing much when you're banned in an Instant. And you're famous joke, oh wait you don't have one, So keep misspelling the wave, and consider this battle done. I'd get you in another round, but that's impossible to do, You're not good at rapping and it's been harder to get ahold of you. WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Who won? Flare Fire Battle End Well, you already heard from future me up there, so I guess I don't have to say much, except he was right when he said Roxanne would get mad ;-; ill give it about 10 minutes then she'll be back to normal, Anyways I hope you enjoyed this battle which I do like as well, cause I very much find this likable blog likable in many likable ways, so I hope you like it And I still need suggestions so, wrote that down So, see ya Tomorrow people What do you want next? Have to choose one (NF) (parody of Boulevard of Broken Dreams) ERB wiki idiot (Samis) (Parody of American Idiot) The Chat Awesomes (MrA and AG) vs The Non-Chat Awesomes (Zawesome and Awesome6) (Wright Bros vs Mario Bros) Category:Blog posts